


The Adventures of Ayano, Midori, and Kuu

by mawmawile



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen, Misadventures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawmawile/pseuds/mawmawile
Summary: Ayano hadn't meant to make friends, but she did anyway. These ones she can't seem to shake off no matter what she did, and it wasn't like she minded or anything.She just minds all the trouble they get into.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan & Kuu Dere & Midori Gurin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Meeting Midori

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you gotta say FUCK IT I'm writing the power trio  
> I really love kid Ayano, ~~there's time to make her soft~~ , cuz they way I hc her is a lot how I was like as a 10 year old. That's probably why! :D
> 
> Don't expect this to be updated much or regularly, it's just a fun little story to work on whenever I have some extra time~

Ayano hadn’t meant to make friends. It wasn’t as if friendship was something that came _hard_ to her, per se. The annoyance of her father’s constant worry over her lack of emotion taught her early on that she should fake having feelings. Over time, the skill was one she eventually mastered. Other people… _normal_ _people_ seemed to value such things, and friends would slowly come to her if she was personable enough in the right time and place.

So it wasn’t as if she struggled with it. But, simply, friendship wasn’t something she bothered with. It brought her no pleasure nor satisfaction (though she wasn’t annoyed by it, either), so there was really no point in trying. Her father often would encourage her to make friends with the kids at the park, the children screaming and laughing in unbridled joy and excitement. It was a nuisance to deal with his worry, so Ayano obeyed like a dutiful daughter. Still, she bored easily, and never cared much to insist for playdates like her father hoped she had.

It was often the case, too, that most children had no interest in keeping up in a one-sided relationship. They were all just kids, back then, uncloying for specific people if there were friends to be found everywhere. 

Ayano was ten when a moving truck pulled out next door. The house had a for-sale sign posted in front for the entire spring. Its previous owners were nothing to write home about, a childless couple that were both businesspeople.

Ayano watched the happenings with mild interest. It was a sticky, hot summer, and she was spending the afternoon aimlessly drawing with chalk on the driveway, listening to the buzz of cicadas. Moving men carted boxes and furniture from the truck to the house, and she traced their movement with her eyes intently.

After a while, she tired of it, returning to her chalk scene. It was about five minutes later when a shadow loomed over her art.

“What’re you drawing?” Ayano looked up. It was a girl about her age with short green hair in pigtails, her eyes a matching color. The girl wore a pair of overalls over a T-shirt with a cutesy anime character on it, as well as beat up sneakers.

Ayano glanced back at the asphalt, before returning to the girl. “...My cat.”

The green-haired girl squeaked in happiness. She snatched Ayano’s hand and pulled her up, and started to jump in place excitedly. “Wow! You have a cat! Please show her to me! What kind of cat is she? What color is she? Does she like to eat mice? How old is she? What’s her name?”

Ayano blinked at the intense flurry of questions. “Um.”

“Mama’s allergic, so she says we can’t get a cat, but if I can convince Daddy to get me a kitty, then he can totally convince Mama, so that’s my master plan.” The green-haired girl continued on, full speed ahead, still holding Ayano’s hand. “I want a pretty orange kitty! Wow, do you think cats come in green? I think I’m gonna name my cat grass.”

“Who are you?” Ayano interrupted before she could start talking again.

“Wait, I didn’t tell you,  _ ahhhh  _ I got carried away again!” The girl let go of her iron-grip, then bizarrely held her hand out again to shake. “I’m Midori! Um, Midori Gurin! I just moved here from Shisuta Town!”

Hesitantly, Ayano took her hand and shook it politely. “Ayano Aishi.”

Midori smiled proudly, putting her hands on her hips. “I’m gonna call you Yan-chan. You’re my new best friend,” she declared.

Ayano blinked at the strange girl, fully expecting for Midori to forget about her the next day. Midori was nice, though, and plenty interesting, too, so Ayano merely nodded and faked a smile.


	2. Magical Girl Anime

Midori was... 

Well, she was a lot like every (normal) ten-year-old. She was hyperactive, excitable, and never stopped talking. Ayano was used to this. The other kid would talk about anything and everything under the sun, not giving Ayano a chance to talk, not that she’d take it. In return, Ayano would nod politely, silently wondering what her father would make for dinner.

Granted, Midori sometimes seemed genuinely interested in what Ayano had to say. Midori talked a lot, but a lot of what she said were questions. After a while, she’d realize she had been rambling, and gave Ayano a chance to answer them.

Ayano… well, it wasn’t as if she felt anything meaningful from that, but she supposed it was different. She could appreciate a change to stave away boredom.

The situation started like this: Ayano was in her room, sitting in front of her TV watching an anime not paying much attention. (The television set itself was something her father had bought her, in a futile attempt to arouse some feeling out of his daughter. It didn’t work, but it was at least an alternative to reading everything on her bookshelf again.) All of a sudden, a stampede of footsteps came rushing near her door, then actually entered through the door.

“Yan-chan!” Midori had somehow broken into her house, and was currently running at her at record-breaking speeds.

“How did you get inside?” Ayano asked, quickly standing up to dodge the attack. She turned down the show’s volume.

“Your dad let me in!” Midori leapt at her again, this time hitting her target.

“Right.” Ayano wrenched herself away. “Do you need something from me?”

Midori nodded ferociously. “I wanna play! Oh, what show are you watching? Wow, that’s my favorite show! How did you know? Is it your favorite too? Who’s your favorite character? My favorite is Hinata! When I grow up I wanna be just like her! I want to shoot fireballs from my fists too!”

Midori suddenly stopped. She did that thing again, where the words would catch up to her brain, and she would immediately shut up, giving room for Ayano to respond.

“I don’t have a favorite,” Ayano said in the wake of the other’s expectant silence. “I just watch whatever’s on.”

“What—? Well, I promise you this is the best TV show ever! Let’s watch it together, Yan-chan!” Midori twirled around. “I’ll make you choose a favorite! Hopefully Hinata!”

Ayano didn’t respond, but instead turned the volume back up. Midori unceremoniously plopped down on the ground, Ayano sitting next to her much more ceremoniously.

The show was… well, it was absolutely terrible. The writing was cheesy, the animation was worse, and the sound design was unspeakable. Midori really seemed to treasure it, though, and Ayano found herself liking it despite herself. She didn’t understand why Midori liked it so much, but… Whenever Midori would smile or laugh, Ayano found herself doing the same.

Perhaps it really was as good as Midori said.

“Y’know,” Midori said during the commercial break. “I think you’re like Yumi.”

“Yumi, that’s…“ Ayano racked her brain. “The one with the giant sword?”

Midori’s eyes lit up. “You remembered! You’re a lot like her. You’re both really quiet, but also really nice and pretty.”

“You just met me,” Ayano pointed out. “How do you know if that’s all true?”

“Well…” She hummed a little tune while she was thinking. “Well! You didn’t tease me or yell at me to go away, so that’s how I know you’re nice. And you don’t talk a lot, but you still listen to me! I really like that.”

“I’m a good listener,” she said noncommittally.

“Yeah… most people just tell me that I’m annoying.” Midori frowned for the briefest of moments, but it was soon replaced with a smile. “But you didn’t! And Yumi wouldn’t either.”

Ayano would be lying if she said that she thought Midori wasn’t a little annoying. But Midori had forced her way over here, even though she didn’t have to. Even if Midori was unsure if  _ Ayano _ would tolerate her. Besides, she was a change.

“It’s a good show.” She would also be lying if she said the show was good. And it was. A lie, that is.

“Yay!” Midori pumped a fist in the air and whooped. “Can I come over on Saturday to watch the new episode with you? This is just a rerun, so I already know what happened. But I don’t know what’s happening next, so can I please come over?”

“Okay,” Ayano said a little too quickly.

Midori cheered again, quieting down when the commercial break ended.


End file.
